Indefinite Existence
by PaperInk Tales
Summary: After seven years, Sesshomaru came back to visit Rin. However, their meeting isn't perfect, something is wrong with Rin, she's turned rogue, vicious and is completely confused about who Sesshomaru is. Will Sesshomaru be able to protect Rin from herself?


**Indefinite Existence. ~**

* * *

For the past few years, Sesshomaru and Jaken have been traveling throughout the world, looking for more demons and ignoring his pesky younger brother and his priestess wife. Sesshomaru once again ditched Jaken a few miles back, now it was late in the evening, the sun has set beyond the hills and the stars shined from the dark blanket sky above.

He was getting closer and closer to the small village of where a young girl he will never forget lives. This time he hadn't gotten anything for her, but he missed her and sometimes tried to ignore the feeling of wanting to see her.

Then a sudden noise stopped him, a few bushes and trees ahead were rummaging and he can easily sense a lower class demon, when it came into view, it had terror on its face as it tried to slither off into the air. However, a small dagger flew from the bushes and stuck itself into the back of the demon. It fell to the ground with a soft thump.

Sesshomaru didn't smell another demon, nor a human and when the person who killed the demon came into full view. To his surprise it was a young slender female wearing a dark blue kimono with a purple sash, she had dry blood on her face and her clothing, her black long hair was unkempt and she held another dagger in her hands, she wore no shoes and her feet were scuffed with dirt.

She glanced at him and made no indication she was afraid, instead she took a few steps towards the smaller demon and pulled out the dagger from its back. She stood back up and walked off the other way without saying another word.

"Rin! Rin! Where are you?" A small thumping from the forest came an older Kohaku, holding a long blade in his hand and he quickly noticed the smaller demon and Sesshomaru standing a few feet away from where he was.

Sesshomaru glanced back towards the girl walking away, both hands holding the daggers. He frowned at the prospect that this young girl could be the innocent girl he once knew.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kohaku exclaimed at the presence of the older demon. He ran towards him and smiled brightly. "What are you doing here?" He noticed Sesshomaru's obvious concern for the girl who walked off, he frowned and followed the demon lord's gaze towards the trees that swayed with the wind.

"She's changed from the eleven year old you once knew," Kohaku said, trying to reassure him, but Sesshomaru headed off towards Rin who disappeared in the forest again. Kohaku caught up with him, keeping one step behind him. "She's seventeen now.. you were gone a long time Lord Sesshomaru. Rin figured it was time to grow up and defend herself, so.. she asked Totosai to make her a blade, however he gave her daggers and she's been killing lower class demons since a year ago."

Sesshomaru didn't exactly enjoy hearing that Rin changed over a few years. She's grown taller, slimmer and more bolder, and there was something strange when she looked at him. As if she didn't recognize him or she didn't care that he was there.

"Are you going to see her?" Kohaku asked, breaking his concentration. He looked down at him, the demon slayer seemed curious and he was right, he wanted to see Rin again, to know what she's been up to since the long years of his absence. Humans had a funny thing with time, while demons didn't need to bother with it.

"Where is she going?" He asked, knowing full well the village where she lived wasn't the way she was going.

Kohaku sniffled from the cold wind of the night, "Probably to find food or maybe she found another demon to kill."

An animal stalking its prey. That's what Sesshomaru thought foremost, unlike a demon, Rin had little time to care for anything else, she hunted like an animal and she slaughtered viciously. There was a small feeling of pride that Sesshomaru felt for Rin, when she was younger, she was a liability, a human who could easily be killed by anyone who came across her.

She died twice before. What was she thinking of going against more demons who could kill her a third time, she's risking her life with no one to protect her.

Without hesitation or a care for Kohaku, Sesshomaru flew into the air and scanned the forest. Getting a scent of dry demon blood in a certain vicinity. When he came down in the middle of the dense forest, he noticed Rin sitting on her knees by the foot of a tree and gutting an animal, a few bodies of smaller demons were all around her while the blood of the animal bled into her clothing and slithered down her skin.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called for her and when she stopped gutting the animal and turning around on her knees. Her eyes were vacant of emotion, blood splattered on her face and her clothing, fresh and blurred. "What are you doing, Rin?"

"I'm hungry.." She answered in a small mutter, turning back to the animal and ripping it's flesh.

Sesshomaru walked closer and closer towards her, feeling concerned and uncomfortable of being in her presence. Rin was the only one to ever bring any kind of emotion out of him, he wasn't that surprised.

"Stop it, Rin. Why don't you go back to the village, eat there," He commanded, but she did not listen and continued ripping the flesh until the head of the animal which was a baby deer fell to her side.

He furrowed his brows as she leaned close to the flesh and began ripping it with her teeth. A choking sound came from her throat but she ignored it. Sesshomaru reached down and grabbed onto her shoulder and tried to move her, but she didn't budge and she let out a growl.

"Rin. Stop it," He sternly told her, he lifted her away from the deer and made her stand in front of him, making her look him in the eyes.

She glared furiously at him for doing that to her, "Stay away from me!" She screamed, struggling in his grasp and finally he let go of her and she ran into the forest, deeper and deeper; disappearing.

After a few seconds of standing around the demons and the dead deer in confusion, Kohaku appeared by his side, panting as if he were running far.

"What happened?" He wondered, frowning at the mess.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened to Rin since I was gone," He said, growling at Kohaku as he nodded in fear of Sesshomaru's wrath.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

Hey. I was watching some Inuyasha, and my favorite characters are Sesshomaru and Rin. What a surprise! LOL.

Anyway, I thought of Sesshomaru meeting a human girl who had blood on her clothing and wasn't afraid of him like most humans are. Then I thought, _"What if that is an older Rin!"_ So yeah, here is my fic. :D

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
